Silver Shadows
by Travithian Axile
Summary: Two years have passed since the game, and all is at peace, until a betrayer planted within Garden plants the seeds of doubt. Who is heshe? For what gain? Meanwhile, Rinoa has a dream, in which she is warned of the end of the world as she knows it...R&R!
1. Chapter One: Recollections

Chapter One: Recollections  
  
It had been two years since Ultimecia's defeat. Two, golden years.  
  
To the restless young man in the stuffy office, it was a little too perfect. Not that he was complaining. It was the fact that he had been used to living his life with a purpose-to kill the Sorceress. But now she was dead. Peace had come to Gaia at last, well, as peaceful as it could get with the occasional influx of monsters-especially in Esthar, due to the disastrous results of the Lunar Cry-not to mention the discontented grumbling of certain high-ranking Galbadians when they thought his back was turned. The new president, Vinzer Deling's son, Zerell, was doing very little to stop them, rather, he actually appeared to be fueling them. For now, though, the Galbadians were quiet, not wanting to risk taking direct action against Garden.  
  
As well as they should, he thought with a smirk. We are growing stronger, and should Galbadia show the first signs of going on the offensive, SeeD could easily nip the plot in the bud, leaving the enemy to nurse their wounded egos. Part of him welcomed the war, another more rational part reminded him that the majority of the world's population in general might not be so eager. The fact was, he was bored. Much to his horror, when he had woken up after his little trip to Ultimecia's castle, he still retained the title of commander. While it sounded impressive, the rank also brought with it certain disadvantages, such as sitting at a desk in a little room on a sunny day going through a pile of paperwork the size of a Ruby Dragon's head. Which was precisely what he was doing now. Cid's old wounds, which he had gotten during the clash between Balamb and Galbadia Garden, were complaining a lot more recently, so he had gone to the rebuilt orphanage in Centra to spend a week with his wife. It also meant that he had to juggle two sets of documents, which would be no mean task, even with Xu's and Quistis' help.  
  
Squall Leonheart had faced down Ruby Dragons, Marlboros, T-rexes, and even Ultimecia herself without batting an eyelid. But nothing compared to the horrors of being enclosed in a small space and signing documents. At least it felt that way to him.  
  
Plus.his job was continually getting in the way of his personal time with his friends. They had been through a lot together, and the experiences had bonded them. Once upon a time he might have welcomed the opportunity to distance himself, but he now knew that that method was in no condition beneficial to his mental health. Rinoa had taught him that much. A sad smile lifted his lips at the thought of the black-haired girl. She was not in Balamb, having gone to Fisherman's Horizon on a holiday with a friend. Squall had wanted to come, but there had been an important board meeting that day, and of course he was expected to attend. Rinoa had accepted his apology with a calm, "I understand", but there was hurt in her eyes. He understood too. She felt unhappy being second to his job, but she knew he couldn't just neglect his duties like that. He hoped it would all work out in the end, though.  
  
He shifted his attention back to the desk and attempted to concentrate. At the back of his mind, he wished that something would happen to remove him from this office and allow him to spend more time with his friends. It disturbed him more than a little to be thinking like this. Most people would have been content, but then he was not most people. He thrived on danger and risk, and with their primary purpose gone and his promotion, he felt as though he had gone stagnant. His thoughts were interrupted abruptly, a knock on the door bringing him back to reality. He gathered himself with a brisk, "Come in." Instructor Calden walked in, with Xu trotting along at his side. The three engaged in a discussion whether or not to bring in more dangerous monsters from the Island of Heaven/Hell for more high-level students to battle. By the time it was over, Squall had completely forgotten his earlier thoughts and set to work with a will.  
  
Unfortunately for him, wishes, made either intentionally or not, had an annoying habit of coming true, and this one was no exception. 


	2. Chapter Two: Grown

Chapter Two: Grown  
  
Her eyes were closed. He did not know what color they would be when they opened, as he had not been part of the team that had created her physical body. Rather, he had been in charge of something far more important-her capabilities. For days, for months, for two years they had strived, and despite all doubts they had completed the project in an amazingly short amount of time. Zane felt a surge of pride, as did the rest of his fellows.  
  
She floated, suspended in place and time, in a glass cylinder of bluish- purple liquid. Her head was smooth and hairless, her features comely and youthful. Her nose was pert, her eyes slanted, giving her face an exotic cast. Her limbs were slender and shapely, her long arms crossed over her chest as she slept in her unnatural animation, just waiting to be awakened.  
  
To Zane's eyes, she was perfect.  
  
The ultimate weapon.  
  
*** Many miles away, in Balamb Garden, the heroes who had brought about the end of the Second Sorceress War-with the noticeable absence of Squall-sat at the cafeteria together. Rinoa had recently returned from her trip, and now she showered her friends with presents. An excited Selphie got a seashell necklace, which she received with glee and a hyper, "Gee, thank you soooooooooo much!" Irvine got 30 AP Ammo, which Rinoa had managed to get after refining a Tonberry card she had won from a guy in the pub. Zell got the most recent issue of the Combat King series, and he yelled, "Yeah, baby!" as he had kinda wanted it for a long time but never had the chance to buy it. Quistis got a new dress which Rinoa insisted she would look gorgeous in. The petite once-again-an-instructor accepted it with polite thanks but inwardly swore that she would never wear it.  
  
"So, is Mister-Silent-and Grouchy going to be joining us?" Rinoa asked, swinging back and forth slowly on the bench. The group gave a few noncommittal shrugs and replies, except for Zell, who grunted something through a mouthful of hot dog. Selphie disgustedly wiped the pieces of food which had landed on her and lectured Zell on keeping his mouth shut while eating.  
  
"Yes, he is," an unexpected voice interjected into the sudden silence. Five heads simultaneously swung around to see Squall walking slowly in their direction. Rinoa squealed happily at the rare sight of her boyfriend away from work for once and flung her arms around his neck. He brushed her off with an embarrassed, "Rinoa, this is a public place!" and sat down, careful to sit as far away from Zell as possible.  
  
"Yo, dude, it's great to have you here!" Zell exclaimed happily as he finished his last hot dog, to his regret. "What do they do to you in your office, anyway?" Squall ignored the clearly rhetorical question and focused his attention on Rinoa instead. "Xu insisted I take the afternoon off because she heard that you were coming back today," he explained.  
  
"Xu is such a life-saver!" Selphie said with a bright smile. "I don't know how you stand it. If I were you, I'd have died of boredom. I'll rather arrange the Garden Festival any day!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Under normal circumstances, I'd rather not. However, compared to what I face everyday, I'd take the Garden Festival hands down."  
  
Selphie glowered at the commander. "Are you implying that MY festival is boring?!!!!" she said ominously. Quistis and Irvine exchanged glances of amusement. Apparently the hapless commander was unaware of how fiercely protective Selphie could be of her job.  
  
"I didn't say that, Selphie," Squall said calmly-an amazing feat, considering the fact that not even Seifer could keep his cool in the face of that 'Selphy-like' storm. "I just meant that it was a job I'd normally prefer not to handle since you're doing such exellent work already."  
  
Slightly mollified, Selphie let down on her glare while Irvine clapped. "Impressive, my man!" he congratulated Squall with a wink. Quistis and Rinoa laughed heartily in response.  
  
"Ohhhh, yes," Rinoa uttered, suddenly rememberibg. "I almost forgot, Squall, I've got something for you." She plunged one hand into the knapsack she was holding and fished around until she came upon the desired item. "Ah- ha!" she said in triumph and pulled it out for everyone to see.  
  
Pause.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Squall demanded at last.  
  
"Yeah, it looks cool, doesn't it?" Rinoa said cheerfully, setting the object on the table. At first glance, it looked like any normal rock you'd pick up from the Centra plains. But when you looked closer, the light split up in the shards of dusty quartz in it in a rainbow pattern. In the very center of the rock was embedded a strange substance of some kind none of them had ever seen before. It was a metallic silver, streaked with blue and gray. "I thought it kinds of resembles you, Squall, when we first met. You seemed like a shallow you-give-the-orders-and-I'll-do-it sort of person. But when you look closer.you're not like other guys.you had a lot of layers to you."  
  
"Very touching, Rinoa. And true too!" Quistis said with a smile.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww," Selphie cooed at the flushing commander.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, falling back into his customary response. He reached out and took hold of the rock. It was heavier than he had expected, and he tucked it into a pocket in his black SeeD trousers. "Thanks," he said sincerely, which was not a customary response.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Irvine pretended to be shocked. "The commander says thanks! Everybody! Get the cameras and tape recorders! This momentous event must be recorded!"  
  
"Ha ha," was Squall's sarcastic response. Selphie giggled at the look on his face.  
  
"D'you have any plans for the evening?" Rinoa asked Squall hopefully The commander was about to answer when his cell phone rang. Casting the black- haired girl an apologetic glance, Squall answered it, keeping his replies short and terse.  
  
"I guess this kind of answers the question," Irvine commented dryly.  
  
"Irvy!!!" Selphie reprimanded her boyfriend, shocked at his tactless remark.  
  
"Hey, sorry, people," the sniper said defensively, holding up his hands. "I'm just stating a fact."  
  
"You and me, Irvy, we're gonna have a long talk later," Selphie said with a meaningful glance at Irvine. He groaned in response, but of course he would listen. Despite his flirting and sweet talk with other pretty girls, he was aware that Selph was the one for him.  
  
Squall concluded his conversation and stood up, his face impassive once more. "What's up?" Rinoa asked worriedly. They knew now by now that he usually wore this expression only when he was concerned. Squall shook his head, indicating that it was HSS-Highly Secret Stuff. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you." He started to rise, but Rinoa seized hold of him first and kissed him. This time, Squall did not protest, and when the Sorceress released him he smiled at her before spinning away and marching towards the elevator.  
  
"This must be bad news," Selphie said, watching the commander's retreating figure.  
  
"We'll know sooner or later, anyway," Zell pointed out. "If it's bad, they'll send us. We're the highest ranking SeeDs in Garden."  
  
"Guess so." Selphie said slowly.  
  
At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by Faine, one of Selphie's best friends. "Hi, Selph, how're you doing?" She turned to regard all five of them. "Guess what? They're doing a rerun of "Goodbye Pupurun' at Balamb! Wanna watch?"  
  
"Cool!" Selphie said instantly. "Wait for me, Faine!" She scrambled out of her chair and raced off towards her dorm. Irvine watched her with fond amusement.  
  
"Huh? What's so great about this movie?" Rinoa asked Quistis, puzzled.  
  
"Didn't you watch it in Deling City? It was this really famous movie that was shown about twenty years ago. Everyone's crazy about it. There's even a copy of the book in our library-or rather, there used to be. Fujin's got it and she hasn't returned it since she borrowed it three years ago. There's a waiting list on that book as long as the Deling railway."  
  
"Sounds good. I think I'll go too, if Selph doesn't mind."  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
The previous topic was forgotten as the excitement of going to Balamb overtook the earlier mood. Zell, with his date Kelly, a pigtailed librarian, also agreed to come. Irvine went too, of course, since Selphie was going. Faine brought along Nida, her brother, who piloted Balamb Garden. Quistis was a little reluctant at first, but the others soon persuaded her. The eight piled into Irvine's flashy sports car and Nida's black sedan and off they went.  
  
Please read and review, okay??? (smiles hopefully) PLEASE FEEL FREE TO FLAME IF YOU THINK I'M A LOUSY WRITER!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Failure is not an option

Chapter Three: Failure is not an option  
  
Three hours later, after the movie, our heores depart the theatre and.(dramatic pause)  
  
"And the T-rex said to the chicobo, "What are you doing here?" in this seriously bad-ass villain voice." Irvine's voice was drowned out as the guys howled in laughter. The girls sat with their male companions, looking fondly at them as a mother might view a precocious child. They were in a popular hangout, 'The Milky Way' , which sold everything from Bite Bug sandwiches to the greatest chocolate milkshakes in the entire continent.  
  
Business was booming as usual, and it was a while before the eight could find a table large enough to accommodate them. Once they did, Selphie signaled to the owner, whom they knew well, by standing on her chair and waving her arms above her head energetically. "Helloooo, Pete!" she hollered happily, oblivious to the stares she was earning from out-of- towners. The regulars, used to Selphie's antics, just shrugged and smiled.  
  
Pete, a thirty-something man with a round face and a pleasant deposition, popped out seemingly out of nowhere. He eyed the dusty footprints Selphie had left on his formerly clean upholstery and sighed, but he genuinely cared for the brunette and would endure anything to keep that sunny smile on her face. Selphie climbed down from her chair and hugged him like they hadn't seen each other in practically a century, though it had been at most a week since they had last met. She only released him when Irvine coughed and made subtle references on Pete's unhealthy face color and fish noises.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry!" she said, giggling, tilting her head to one side and looking unbearably cute. Nida, grinning, elbowed Irvine in the ribs and said in a stage whisper that could have been overheard by at least half the patrons in the Milky Way, "You're a lucky man, Irvine." Irvine put a smirk on his own face as he countered, "What's going on between you and Xu, then?"  
  
Nida suddenly became very interested in examining his fingernails. Irvine pumped his fist up in victory and departed the field of battle to return his attention back to his girlfriend. Selphie's friendship with Pete certainly had some advantages, especially when the line at the counter was at least the length of a Ragnorak. Selphie was pleading with Pete with huge puppy eyes, and when he finally threw his arms up in the air, Irvine knew he had succumbed to that dynamic Selphie 'cuteness'. Pete collected their orders and walked off, vowing that this would be the last time it would ever happen, but every one of them knew that it was going to be broken the next time Selphie came to the Milky Way. It was tough to refuse those emerald green eyes and heartbreaking smile. A few SeeDs in line, having witnessed the scene-and previously others like it-cast the eight sitting comfortably at their table an envious look.  
  
"Way to go, Selph!" Faine said, giving her friend a high-five. This was the reason why Selphie was one of the most sought-after girl in Balamg Garden. Not only was she gifted with enchanting looks and a 'let's do it!' attitude, one could always be ensured of free sundaes every time they went to the Milky Way.  
  
A waitress presently arrived, staggering under the weight of a tray loaded with two strawberry sundaes, a fruit tropical surprise, a mocha ice cream, four chocolate shakes, free lime drinks, courtesy of Pete, a salad for Quistis, Balamb trout burgers for Kelly, Selphie, Faine and Rinoa, three hot dog buns (Surprise, surprise) for Zell, and bug 'wiches for the rest of the guys. They all tucked in with a will, and for a moment there was silence between the companions other than some serious chomping and the occasional burp from Zell.  
  
"Zell, you are disgusting," Quistis observed with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The martial artist looked properly indignant. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for liking his hot dogs," he protested. Or, at least, that was what he tried to say. To his friends, it sounded along the lines of "Hieyio(munch, munch)blmaguyfarlyhingisotdogs(munch, munch)."  
  
"Swallow your food before speaking, big guy," Kelly said sternly, whacking his head with an overlarge purse. Looking cowed, Zell shut up. Nothing like a stentorian girl and her purse to instill fear in the hearts of men, Selphie thought with a gleeful grin. She finished the last of her lime juice(her favorite, bless Pete's heart) and stood up. "Ready to roll, guys?" she asked with an impish smile.  
  
A general chorus of "yeah' and 'sure' went up, and the overstuffed SeeDs got unsteadily to their feet. Carefully they waded through the crowd and , on Zell's insistence, went to his house so he could visit his mother. Kelly challenged her for a game of triple triad but lost spectacularly. She groaned as Mrs. Dincht pocketed her newly won Tiamat card. "Hyne, you're good."  
  
"Not that good," Mrs. Dincht chuckled. "I got beaten twice so far, I think.by Quistis and Squall. He's the one that got hold of the Zell card." Both Zell and Quistis exchanged a grin. Only her friends and the other members of the CC Card Group knew that in secret she was the Card King, one of the best card players in Garden.  
  
They talked a bit more, about some Garden stuff and the second Sorceress War, until Rinoa happened to glance out of the wondow. "Hyne, we're going to be late," she gasped in horror, leaping to her feet. "It's been great talking to you, Mrs. Dincht!" The SeeDs, remembering what had happened the last time they were late, bade Mrs. Dincht goodbye hastily and departed. Suffice it to say that they would rather have been trampled by a herd of Chocobos. Within minutes the two cars were roaring their way back to Garden.  
  
*** Cold green eyes watched the SeeDs with unnerving intensity until they had sped out of sight. Only then did he turn to regard the other man standing beside him.  
  
"You know what to do," his partner said in clipped, military tones, with the unmistakable sharpness of a Galbadian accent. "Failure is not an option."  
  
The green-eyed man's lips curled in a bitter smile. "Since when has it been anything but?" he muttered. He hoisted the rifle higher on his shoulder. "Figure it's enough to handle her?" he asked, one hand stroking the smooth metal. "Our sources report that even with the power of a sorceress, she is still susceptible to certain substances," his partner retorted more sharply than he had intended. "Believe me, once the bullet reaches its target.game over."  
  
"If we actually get close enough. She's dangerous."  
  
"She's a child. I hope you're not getting second thoughts."  
  
"Never." The sniper dismissed such a possibility with a vehement shake of his head. "I just want to make sure you fully understand the seriousness of the situation you're sending me into. I'd better be promoted for this little stunt."  
  
"You will get what you want," the other promised, a bite of impatience in his tone. "Let us depart, before we are found. The Balambians have very little patience with Galbadians, and should we be exposed." His words hung in the still sir, the warning unvoiced. The two men nodded grudgingly to each other, before turning away to disappear into the shadows.  
  
*** Somewhere far away, violet eyes saw sunlight for the first time.  
  
Ooooo, a cliffie! Remember, ALWAYS, ALWAYS read and review and maybe I'll get an idea as to what I'm going to write next. And thanx a bunch, Rinoa36, for being so encouraging! And for sending in the first review!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Dark News and Prophecies

Chapter Four: Dark News and Prophecies  
  
Author's Note: For all you Seifer fans out there, perk up! You don't think I'll seriously write a fic and not put our dashing but arrogant gunblader in? Nah! Also..yes, I noe Kelly doesn't sound at all like the shy librarian in the game, but I thought it was more fun if Zell had a dominating girlfriend who possessed a large purse.tee-hee! Right...ahem..let the story begin!  
  
Squall strode down the hallways of Garden, his boot heels clicking sharply against the polished tiles, snarling impatiently at anyone who blocked his path. Not there was many. One look at their commander's tense expression and they scattered like leaves before a wind.  
  
It took the commander less than ten minutes to reach his office, but to him it felt like forever. The lift was too slow, the stairs were too long..He crossed the final distance between the office and himself, yanked open the door, and nearly fell through it in amazement at the horrendous sight awaiting him.  
  
His old enemy. Blond hair, trademark smirk, trench coat, and all.  
  
Seifer.  
  
Squall closed the door behind him, narrowing his eyes at Seifer, who raised an eyebrow back. Two other people were present, and Squall saluted as he spotted Headmaster Cid. The other was a slim redhead, Tre Tazakin, who was in charge of infiltration. She nodded to Squall in greeting, straightening and throwing him a brief salute.  
  
"I know you're surprised to see him here," Cid said with a half-smile, glancing at Seifer, who crossed his arms and leaned against Squall's desk. The long-time rivals scowled at each other. "We sought him out about two days ago, in FH, where he was accepted among the people despite his past."  
  
"You mean he has been living here for a couple of days under my nose?!!!" Squall gasped in shock. "Why?" he spun about to look accusingly at his superior.  
  
"Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" Cid asked calmly. "As you well know, Seifer was not himself at the time. He was under the control of Sorceress Ultimecia." At the mention of the dark sorceress' name, Seifer's smirk died away, and his face grew slightly pale. Cid continued, "Besides.." He lowered his voice, "He knows about the you-know-what."  
  
"Honestly?" Squall asked, amazed. For half a year, ever since they had picked up a mysterious signal on their sensors, they had been delving deeply into the mystery, learning enough to frustrate but not completely clear their puzzlement. And all along Seifer had known the answer. Well, if he came through this time, Squall would forgive him. Barely.  
  
"Of course, puberty boy." Squall bristled as the old nickname brought back unwelcome memories. "I was the Sorceress' Knight after all. Hell, I might even have overseen some of it. I wouldn't know. When I look back, it's kind of foggy. But some things, they stand out. Who knows why." Seifer talked glibly, but Squall had known him for so long that he was not fooled. He saw the flash of pain in Seifer's green eyes and grudgingly summoned a shred of pity for him.  
  
"Yes, and it's serious, Squall, more serious than we had ever imagined," Cid declared, beginning to pace back and forth. He looked sternly at Seifer. "Update the commander."  
  
Seifer nodded and told Squall everything he could remember from his days in the Galbadian army. Squall was shocked, and he was not easily spooked. If there was even the tiniest doubt Seifer was lying intentionally, it was swept away in the glimpse he got of the emotion in Seifer's voice. He was telling the truth.  
  
When Seifer's tale had ended, the three sat in silence for a while, then Cid said to Tre, "D'you think you could work on that?"  
  
Tre frowned, her forehead wrinkling up in thought. "It'll be touch and go, Headmaster. But I think, yes, if possible we can send someone in. But it'll take someone with the heart of a lion or the stupidity of a Grat to want to do that, much less volunteer for it."  
  
"I can't, sir. I'll be recognized. So will the others," Squall said regretfully.  
  
"We'll work out the kinks when we come to it." Cid stretched, wishing he could be back at his wife's house in Centra, but he had responsibilities as leader of Garden.  
  
"So, what will I get out of this situation?" Seifer asked suddenly, masculine ego and smirk firmly back in place. Seifer had let his impenetrable mask slip earlier, but he would not do so again. Squall, once again, felt that particular animosity he'd always reserved specially for Seifer rear up. He glared at Seifer. "You don't get kicked out of here on your butt." He stated coldly.  
  
"That's a little ungrateful, don't you think, commander?" Seifer said slyly. "I've given you valuable information, and this is my reward? You certainly have an odd way of expressing your gratitude, Squall."  
  
The commander growled as Cid fought to suppress a smile. Just like the good old days, he thought fondly, gaze lingering on the two young men whom he and Edea had raised like their own sons, among others. He cleared his throat to break up the growing tension in the room, and as three heads turned to him expectantly, he said with a smile, "If this turns out successfully, Squall will offer you SeeDship, won't you, Squall?"  
  
"But, sir-"  
  
"That's an order, Squall!"  
  
Seifer's smile grew, if possible, wider as he snickered at Squall's predicament. Understanding that further argument was futile, Squall snapped with an ill grace, "Fine, fine! Hyne, the things I put up with in SeeD." The last he muttered under his breath, but Seifer caught it anyway and chuckled at this victory, no matter how minor.  
  
"I'm watching you, Seifer," Squall said angrily. "You had better not foul up, or else. Worse, if your information is wrong and someone dies, I'll personally send you to see Hyne."  
  
If this warning had even unnerved him a little, Seifer didn't show it. He just blinked. "I'm so touched, puberty boy," he sneered. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Before the argument between Squall and Seifer could escalate to new heights, Headmaster Cid hastily stepped in. "Calm down," he admonished the two, who shot venomous glares at one another. "We need to go over our plan of action."  
  
*** It was night in Balamb Garden.  
  
Rinoa tossed in uneasy sleep. Ever since Timber had become independent and her dream was fulfilled, she had stayed at Garden and come to love it and its commander. She did not have the heart or endurance to become a SeeD, and even if she did it was odd to join a group of mercenaries that had been originally trained to kill people such as herself-a sorceress, Edea's and Adel's legacy. She had stayed at first mainly because of her friends, but as the SeeDs started to accept her it became the home she never had since her mother had died. She ran errands for the Headmaster, helped Quistis out with her magic lessons with the juniors, and had fun with her companions. All in all, life was good.  
  
Not tonight, though. She felt, somehow, nervous, as though the war which had ended two years ago wasn't quite over yet.  
  
Sometimes, at random times in the day, a strange feeling would overwhelm her. A odd, keening, high-pitched noise would fill her ears and she would hunt frantically for the source of the dound, but found none. The sound was getting louder these days. She didn't understand. Not wanting to worry her friends, she kept up a façade of cheerfulness, joking and laughing as usual.  
  
Rinoa dreamed.  
  
She fell through a bottomless abyss that was deep and dark as night. She summoned her wings, but they would not come. She was vaguely aware of another presence, not far from her, wary and watchful.  
  
-Who are you- she called.  
  
-Save me-the other whimpered.  
  
Rinoa turned her head, to see two violet pinpricks of light that burned with a terrible frenzy. She reached out, but the other stayed far away.  
  
-No one can help- it insisted urgently. -You, alone-  
  
-How?-  
  
-My time here is short before I am found out. Let me show you-  
  
A cool hand brushed her forehead, and dark images flared to terrible life.  
  
The sky is bloodred, the sun a blazing eye in the wounded world, staring down upon the dying land. Man crawls like savage animals, and monsters roam freely, feeding as they choose. The earth is cracked, the vibrant greenery of life long since withered and died. The air is foul, smelling of acrid sulphur, poison to the lungs of those who have to breathe it to survive, twisting them to unrecognizable, twisted beings, a parody of what they had once been.  
  
And, in the midst of it all, glorying in the destruction and waste, stands a tall figure, face hidden by a dark cowl. As though sensing her attention, the figure turns-  
  
The vision ended. A high, despairing wail cut through her ears, causing her to scream in response. And in the tumult she heard one last sending.  
  
-Remember me. Remember my charge.-  
  
As the words died in her brain she jerked awake. The voice of a terrified female was in her ears, and dimly she recognized it as her own. There was a frantic pounding at her door, and it slid open to reveal the concerned features of her boyfriend, holding the spare keycard she had given him a year ago.  
  
"Rinoa! What's wrong? You were screaming loud enough to wake up half the Garden." He crossed the room in two swift strides, and was kneeling beside her bed. He twined his fingers in hers, staring lovingly into her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rinoa nodded numbly. "It was..a nightmare, a horrible one." She leaned her head against his chest and basked in his warmth and comfort. Inwardly she wondered. Only a nightmare? It seemed so real..so vivid.. Squall kissed her hair, and she propped herself into a sitting position to snuggle deeper into his arms. Just as their lips were about to touch, Zell dashed in, gulped, and ran out again. "I think she's alright," the duelist could be heard saying outside. Sorceress and commander sighed and pulled away from each other just as a sleepy-eyed Quistis poked her head in and said dryly, "Since you don't look as though you're in any mortal danger, I'm going back to sleep, if you don't mind."  
  
"No," the two chorused cheekily. Quistis gave them one of her famous Looks and departed. Just as her head left, another replaced it. "Hiya, Rinoa!" Selphie called perkily. "What was that all about?" When Rinoa told her, feeling touched by her friends' deep concern in her welfare, even if that wasn't immediately apparent, Selphie grinned and scolded lightly, "Well, next time keep the noise level down! We incredibly busy people, contrary to popular opinion, actually need their sleep, you know! Bye! Good night-or is it good morning? Never mind. See ya!" With that, she was gone, springing lightly away to her own dorm.  
  
"Sweet dreams, princess," Squall whispered, kissing her one last time before he stood up and left, closing her door with the keycard. Rinoa smiled, as always surprised at her ability to turn Squall's personality a complete hundred and eighty degrees. Well, maybe a hundred degrees. There were still times when hints of the old Squall surfaced, but Rinoa figured that things couldn't always be perfect.  
  
She lay down in the covers, almost afraid to close her eyes, but in seconds she was asleep.  
  
This time, her sleep was dreamless.  
  
*** Pain.  
  
More pain.  
  
A raw scream of agony erupted out of the throat of the slender figure that lay on the hard steel table, bathed in harsh white light, the smell of disinfectant and blood strong in the air. Hands writhed against their bonds until the flesh was bloody and torn. She would endure any pain just to escape this place of horror and torment. She would give up anything, her soul, if need be.  
  
Oh, Hyne, the pain.  
  
She drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Another chap finished, finally! And what was Cid, Tre, Seifer and Squall talking about? Who was the mysterious person in Rinoa's dream? Will the vision come true? What am I doing writing all this stuff and sounding like some weird TV commenter? All shall be revealed later..but ONLY if you R&R more often to convince me that this fic is actually worth writing. MWAHAHAHA-GAG! (Chokes and has to leave to get a glass of water) 


	5. Chapter Five: The Festival and the Phoen

Chapter Five: The Festival and the Phoenix  
  
Every one time of the year, students would flee in dread to lie, cowering beneath their beds and hoping to goodness not to hear that sound of doom- knocking on the door. And the object of their mutual fear was..  
  
"Hi! It's Selphie! I was wondering if you could join the committee.."  
  
"Well.." (stutter)  
  
(Big puppy eyes) "Please? It's going to be SUCH fun!"  
  
"Well.." (big sweatdrop-think anime)  
  
"C'mon! It's the biggest event of the year! You could just help out a little here and there."  
  
"I'm..really busy for the next few weeks. Sorry...." (voice trails off at the look on Selphie's face)  
  
"What do you mean, no?" (Selphie's eyes start to gleam terrifyingly)  
  
A few hours later, said student will be standing precariously on a ladder hanging crepe paper, wondering miserably how he had gotten into all this, while Selphie cheers him on and gives him directions. It was amazing to realize, that this petite little brunette with her pixie face was able exert her influence so powerfully.  
  
That was why Irvine loved her so much, other than her good looks. He'd flirted and dated a lot before he'd met Selphie(the second time), but the moment he had seen her memories of their childhood together had resurfaced and he had been delighted, though a little miffed that she did not recognize him.  
  
It was her personality that so many people lacked, that allowed her to smile(and, Hyne, she was beautiful when she smiled) in the darkest hour of conflict, that allowed her to live every day when vivacity and optimism, despite the fact that they were mercenaries and therefore might not live to see tomorrow. When facing death, she would die peacefully with no regrets, he knew, because she acted as though every day, every minute and second was her last, radiating joy and happiness to those around her. She had her faults, true, but they were outshone by her qualities, and after all, Hyne didn't make them perfect people.  
  
Yes, Irvine thought as he stood in the quad and watched his beloved girlfriend, wearing her customary yellow dress, running about and barking out orders, he was a lucky man.  
  
*** The girl stood in the foyer, looking around with shy and confused eyes at the constant rush of students rushing to their classes around her. Her eyes latched onto a tall, statuesque blond woman who walked gracefully towards her who smiled in affable greeting. "I'm Instructor Trepe," she announced, extending a shapely hand. "You must be the new student.." Quistis paused, trying to recall her name.  
  
"I'm Phoenix Kalliran," the girl replied, shaking the offered hand tentatively. She looked at Quistis with something akin to worship in it. "You're.Quistis Trepe?" she asked, her eyes shining. "The hero?"  
  
Hyne, not another Trepie..I've got enough of them. Nevertheless, Quistis smiled at her in a friendly manner and nodded. "Indeed. But I was not the only one. The credit for defeating Ultimecia should go to our leader, Squall Leonheart, who finished her off."  
  
"I've heard of him too," Phoenix said softly, her gaze on her feet.  
  
"Who hasn't?" Quistis patted the girl on the shoulder. "How old are you?" she asked in interest.  
  
"Thirteen this November," was the timid response.  
  
"So young? And you came all this way by yourself, from Timber?" Quistis said in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Phoenix answered. For the first time since they had met, Phoenix smiled, a touch of pride in her voice. Quistis studied her as they walked. She was a pretty girl, with black, ebony hair tied back in a casual ponytail that tumbled down her shoulders and almond-shaped, slightly slanted eyes which were a rich shade of purple, an unusual color in Balamb. She was a little tall for her age, which meant that she was half a head shorter than Quistis. Her features were exotic, and absolutely stunning when she smiled. In about four years' time she would have hundreds of boys worshipping her and perhaps her very own bunch of devoted 'Kalliranites'. Quistis smirked a little at the thought.  
  
They reached Cid's office and Quistis knocked on the door before entering. A muffled 'Come in' sounded from inside and Quistis entered with her companion tagging nervously behind. Cid was a distinguished looking man with a receding hairline and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He smiled at Phoenix, who was all but concealed behind Quistis.  
  
"This is Phoenix Kalliran, sir," Quistis said, saluting.  
  
Cid waved a hand in dismissal, and Quistis departed. Thinking that he meant her too, Phoenix started to rise, but a hand motion from Cid bade her sit down. Self-consciously, she did so in the comfortable chair in front of the desk. Cid put down the sheaf of documents he had been leafing through and leaned forward, giving Phoenix a complete once-over. The young girl flushed under his close scrutiny.  
  
Cid picked up Phoenix's application form and looked closely at it. "It is not easy to attain SeeDship here in Garden," he remarked. "You have to undergo grueling tests, battle real monsters in the training center, and later go on to fight at real battles in your SeeD exam. Are you certain becoming a SeeD is what you want?"  
  
Phoenix fiddled absently with her ponytail. "It's always been my dream," she said in a soft whisper.  
  
"Good. Just wanting to check. Once you sign up, there's no leaving until you become a SeeD, unless you've lost a limb or two or something like that." Cid smiled at the girl's expression. "Just kidding. What weapon do you use, or do you need Instructor Trepe to assign you to one?"  
  
Phoenix shook her head. "I already have one." She opened her bag, reached inside, and carefully retracted two oiled, gleaming Poseidon pistols. She held them out for inspection. Cid, taking a look at the well-kept, if somewhat old-fashioned guns, nodded in approval. "It's been too long since a sniper has joined Garden. Irvine will be pleased."  
  
Phoenix smiled happily at his praise and, wrapping the pistols in their respective covering again, out them back into her bag. "So.has my application been approved?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Cid smiled genially at the new student. He pressed a buzzer on his table, and within a few minutes Quistis had arrived, so swiftly and silently that it amazed Phoenix. "Instructor, take the new cadet to her dorm, will you? Thanks!"  
  
Phoenix let herself be led away by Quistis, clutching her duffel to her chest and gazing around at Garden wide eyes, never having seen such a massive and well-built construction in the whole of her short life thus far. Upon reaching her dorm room, Quistis stopped and smiled at her. "This is the place you will be sharing with your room mate for the rest of your cadet years," she announced. "Once you become a SeeD, you will have a room for your very own."  
  
"Great." Phoenix dumped her belongings on the small bed at the side of the room. "Who's my room mate?" she asked curiously.  
  
Quistis consulted a list she removed from her pocket. "Uh..let's see..Shirley McGeoffrey, same age as you, I think. She's at a class right now, but you should be able to see her later at the Garden Festival."  
  
"Garden Festival?"  
  
"It's this annual concert held by the Garden committee on the anniversary of the founding of Garden," Quistis explained.  
  
"Oh. Wait..classes? Which one am I supposed to be at right now?!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Quistis said, laughing. "Since you are new, you officially get the day off." She gestured vaguely. "Unpack then. Make yourself at home." Glancing at her watch, she gasped. "I've got to go. See you later, Phoenix!"  
  
"Thanks for your help," Phoenix called after her rapidly disappearing figure. She paused, checking that she was alone, and pulled off the twin ornamented bracers on her wrists, suppressing a yelp. Beneath, the skin was heavily scarred, the tissue still not yet healed. Tears of pain welled up in the corner of her eyes as she removed a potion from her pocket and set to work on healing her injuries.  
  
***  
  
Once again, it was night in Balamb Garden, But not just any night. It was the annual Garden Festival, arranged by Selphie Tilmitt and co.  
  
The quad was full to bursting with hundreds of accomplished SeeDs and cadets-in-training, all talking animatedly at the top of their voices. Therefore, when Selphie first climbed onto the stage to speak, she went unheard by her audience.  
  
"Hey! Silence, people!" she yelled into the microphone, effectively deafening them and getting their attention in one shot. The SeeDs turned their attention on the director of the show, clapping loudly. Selphie positively beamed, spreading her arms wide as though to encompass the whole of the quad.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gents, to the Garden Festival! Before we begin the show, I would like to introduce two new additions to our big family! Firstly..let's have a big round of applause for Phoenix Kalliran, our new cadet! C'mon, Phoenix, don't be shy, come out on stage!" Blushing, the young girl walked slowly to the front. She gave one small wave before scooting behind the safety of the curtains.  
  
"Phoenix is a gunner, and will be joining Instructor Kinneas' classed starting from tomorrow!" Selphie continued. "Secondly..we have a new instructor, a transferee from Galbadia Garden. Let's have a big hand for Travis Axiliam!"  
  
There was a bit of hesitation this time as a young man swaggered confidently to stand beside Selphie. Galbadia wasn't exactly on friendly terms with either Trabia or Balamb (well, having bombs dropped on you tends to feel antagonism towards the one who threw the bombs in the first place.) He said something to Selphie, and she moved to one side, allowing him access to the microphone.  
  
"I must say that I was a bit surprised when I was accepted into Balamb Garden, considering our history hasn't exactly been sunshine and flowers," was Travis' startling and rather blunt pronouncement. "But that is all over now, hopefully, and my headmaster sends his regards to the highly esteemed Headmaster Cid, and even suggests a possibility of making amends." He bowed gracefully in Cid's direction, and added, "I hope that you will consider what I have said tonight." With that, he inclined his head and exited the stage.  
  
"Well, that was touching," Selphie sighed, wiping at a tear. "Anyway, let the show begin! Our first item is a juggling show put on by Nida and Faine Kloran!" Her voice was drowned out in the thunderous applause that sounded when the two extremely popular siblings, dressed in clown costumes, walked on stage with cheeky grins pasted across their faces.  
  
The rest of the night was full of fun and humor. Phoenix walked along the food aisles, the punch in her hand merely for show. She was more interested in searching for particular somebodies. She looked about in wonder, unused to the bright, happy smiles she saw everywhere, the infectious laughter. Her life before coming to Garden had been terrible, scarring her life forever. Happiness, just plain, pure joy, in such abundance, took her breath away.  
  
She came to a stop, watching from a safe distance. The six of them, standing together; Selphie Tilnitt with her copper-bright curls and cheerful smile, Squall Leonheart, with his taciturn nature and stormy dark eyes, Rinoa Heartilly, the sorceress, hanging on his arm, laughing at something he'd said to her, Irvine Kinneas, flirting with a waitress, his hat perched jauntily on his head, Quistis Trepe, shaking her head in exasperation at Irvine's antics but smiling at the same tme, Zell Dincht, with his distinctive black tattoo, wolfing down a plate of hot dogs. They'd been through hell and back, and in the process connected on such a deep level that in transcended words and thought. She felt a little sad, seeing such intimacy and knowing that it could never be hers. She turned away, her mood darkening slightly.  
  
"Hi!" a voice beside her chirped brightly. It was a small, bespectacled straw-thin girl with baby blue eyes and dimples. "You're Phoenix, right? I'm your roommate, Shirley, but my friends just call me Shirl. It's great to meet you!"  
  
"Me too," Phoenix replied, feeling a little better. "If it doesn't intrude on your spare time, could you take me around Garden sometime?"  
  
"Sure! But you've got to remind me. I've got a rotten memory. My friends say my brain is like a cheese, because both are full of holes. Say, you've got to meet my friends. They'd love to get to know you!" Still chatting happily, Shirley seized hold of Phoenix's arm and dragged her away, ignoring the faint cries of protest.  
  
*** Quistis left her friends and wandered around in search of the new instructor for no particular reason, other than the fact to answer her own doubts as to whether Headmaster Warren(of Galbadia Garden) 's attempt to make peace was genuine or just moonshine. She found him easily, as he was talking with Bennett, another instructor, at the edge of the crowd. Bennett was not a short man, but Travis, with his height of nearly seven feet, dwarfed him completely. Bennett broke off his interrogating long enough to smile at her and welcome her into the conversation.  
  
"This is Instructor Trepe, one of the six who defeated the Sorceress," Bennett announced proudly, almost as though Quistis was some shiny trophy in a display case. Travis appraised her with a long, considering look, and she flushed under his gaze. "You're just as beautiful as the stories say you are," he commented at last, causing her to glower evilly at him. Hyne, she hoped that he wasn't coming on to her. She was okay with herself being single, even though she did feel a little lonely sometimes watching her friends snuggle up to their own special someone. Still, she wouldn't exactly mind. Travis had one of those 'movie star faces', with chiseled, perfect features framed with long, sleek black hair. His eyes, too, were striking; they were a cold, flawless emerald green, flecked with specks of shiny gold. They glinted subtly with amusement as he watched her. "So, warn me first," he said with a smile that did a lot to enhance his already handsome features, "Are you going to have, A, a normal conversation, or, B, the third degree, like Amateur Holmes here?" He shot a glance at Bennett, who scowled at him.  
  
"B," Quistis said with a smirk. "Too bad." She considered. "Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"I resent the very concept of dissembling," Travis said indignantly. "I said it, I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He crossed his arms, and glared at Quistis, all levity gone. "if no one believes me, then it's their problem, not mine. I knew it. Shouldn't have wasted my breath." He turned away, heading toward the refreshment stand. Bennett shook his head at Quistis. She ignored him and ran after the instructor, catching him by the arm. "I didn't mean it like that," she said to his back.  
  
"You sure made it sound like that," he commented to the air in front of him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I thought that was a great speech. It's just kind of hard to trust Galbadians after they rammed your airship and murdered half of the junior cadets."  
  
"So, all Galbadians are bastards?" But his tone had lightened somewhat, and he turned to regard her. "Okay, you were just being cautious. I get that. Now, can you let go of me so that I can get a drink?"  
  
Realizing that she was still holding his arm, she released him and looked thoughtfully at empty air. He did seem sincere enough, but it didn't hurt to keep her eyes peeled and her ears open.  
  
***  
From Travis' POV  
  
I filled a cup with punch, but I did not drink it. Instead, I watched her, the girl who had come to Garden on the same day as me.  
  
She appeared normal enough, but then....you never know.  
  
I thought of Instructor Trepe. Yes, I had meant what I had said, but there was a lie tangled in the truth of my words. I had to do what I must. And hope that they will understand when the time comes.  
  
I was ridding the world of a menace.  
  
I drained the cup, tossed it into the bushes, and left. No one noticed as I left the quad.  
  
***  
Normal POV  
  
Phoenix lay on her bad, listening to Shirley's gentle snores. She and her friends all seemed nice enough. It had been the best day of her life, so far, anyway. The only incident that had disturbed her was Instructor Axiliam. She had sensed his eyes on her, even though her back was to him. She had turned around and seen him walking away, but she had known.  
  
She dismissed the mystery with a shrug. She would call her guardian in the morning and he would know what to do. Right now, she was bone tired. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she slept.  
  
There were no dreams.  
  
The plot thickens.. REMINDER: R&R!!! Note: Who votes for a QuistisXTravis pairing? It'll be incredibly difficult to write, but it'll be fun too! 


	6. Announcement!

ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
It's Christmas here in Asia tomorrow(remember, different time zone) and my school term is starting soon (not to mention I haven't finished my homework! HELP!!!) Therefore I won't be able to update as regularly as usual. So sorry for the inconvenience. Please continue to r&r in my absence, ok?  
  
Yours, Travithian Axile  
  
PS. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Six: I Spy

Chapter Six: I Spy  
  
Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed that Chap One looks a little different, though the content is basically the same. Just thought that solid block of words scared potential readers away..whatever, on with the story!  
  
(Note: Time is two days after the Festival) Edwin Darwell was unusual among the Balamb SeeDs in the fact that he had actually lived to see his twenty-fifth year. Many never even survived the harsh and often dangerous field tests or missions long enough to enjoy more than two decades of life. That was proof enough of his more than exceptional abilities. Also, though he was a Balambian through and through, he had been raised in Deling and therefore knew more about it and its citizens' ways than almost everyone in Garden, a valuable knowledge that had proved highly useful at times.  
  
And now, Edwin Darwell was about to prove his worth yet again.  
  
Edwin listened carefully to his commander as he related the details of Ed's new mission. It was risky, more so than any other he had been sent on. But he would do his duty, as he must, for he was a SeeD. If there was anything he held above his own life, it was his love of duty. Since he had joined Garden twelve years ago, he had been practically married to his work.  
  
"So, will you do it?" Squall finished, gazing at Edwin's freckled, tanned face intently. He hoped that Edwin survived. They were all good men, Hyne, most of the people he had lost had been good men. Edwin was already nodding, his decision obviously made the very moment he had stepped into Squall's office.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a shrug. "Why not? And, honestly, sir, I am honored that you would even consider me, much less entrust me with such an important mission. The most I can do to repay that is to do the best I can."  
  
Cid, who in the meantime had been lurking in the background, spoke up. "If you are truly firm in your course of action, Darwell, take care of yourself. There are too little people like you in Gaia."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Edwin said gravely.  
  
Tre came forward now, clutching an envelope in her hands, a crooked smile on her lips. "Your new identity, Graon Rowan," she smirked. "Best of luck."  
  
"I swear, Tazakin, you make up this names for the exclusive purpose of annoying me," Edwin quipped, smiling at the Head of Intelligence.  
  
"How did you guess?" she teased back with a grin.  
  
Squall cleared his throat, causing them all to look at him. "Sorry to break up the bantering, but this is serious. Business before pleasure, you know. Darwell, you are to meet Miss Tazakin at the foyer at 0630 hours tomorrow, where you will be driven to Balamb. Take the earliest available train to Galbadia. Your contact will be waiting for you at the station. Got that? After that, you're on your own."  
  
"I won't fail you, sir," Edwin said with a steely determination that impressed Squall. He made a mental note to promote the man if he got back alive and successful.  
  
"Don't forget to give us a ring whenever you need us, okay? But be careful. Dismissed."  
  
"Always." He threw a salute, then spun around and marched out.  
  
Tre watched Edwin go with a haunted look in her eyes, having dropped the joking façade she had worn for Edwin's benefit. "I hope we haven't just sealed his fate," she whispered. "I know we aren't supposed to let our personal feelings get in the way, but I wish it had been someone else.."  
  
Squall and Cid nodded somberly. After a few minutes, they filed out one by one.  
  
*** Travis looked up to stare at a mouthful of sharp, gleaming white teeth coming closer and closer. Its fetid breath wafted into his nostrils, causing him to gag. Mentally he reminded himself to buy himself a gas mask next time he went out here.  
  
The T-rex opened its mouth and roared. Who said not even monsters had a flair of the dramatics? The big dino here probably had an ego the size of Balamb and Galbadia combined. Soon, though, it was going to have more problems to worry about besides the wounding of its fragile ego.  
  
He grinned fiercely as he steadied his sword, an old, archaic two-handed weapon that few used rarely anymore. When the T-rex had extended its head far enough, its intended victim, which moments ago had been 'paralyzed with fear', ducked easily beneath the massive jaws, cast Blizzaga on his blade, and carried out Phase Two.  
  
He cast Aura on himself, and felt the familiar surge of energy flare up within him. He welcomed it, bending him to his will.  
  
For him, time seemed to slow down. For the watchers, he sped up, dancing around the infuriated T-rex with the speed of light. He had fondly named his Limit Break 'Silver Shadow' , and now all knew why. The two-handed sword-he called it Dragon's Flight-darted around so swiftly that it only registered as a silver blur as it slid in and out of the T-rex's innards. The T-rex snapped at him with its cruel jaws, but never once did it come close. Travis leaped back, so fast he seemed to fly. His feet left the ground completely as he glared at his staggering foe, his sword spinning faster and faster in his hand until it was just a circle of flashing steel. His rapt audience watched and wondered at his actions.  
  
Travis decided that there was enough momentum, so he threw it-threw the sword like a boomerang. Blinded and weakened, the T-rex was easy prey, and Dragon's Flight sped true with deadly accuracy. With its speed, it carved a straight, clean line through the T-rex's thick hide, namely its neck, and went on spinning, right back into its master's hand.  
  
The T-rex actually looked confused at first. Then its head fell off, smashing onto the ground with a tremendous bang that could have been heard fifty miles away. The body stayed upright a little longer, then toppled over on slow motion. In a flurry, students hurried to get out of its way.  
  
BOOM!  
  
There was an awed silence for a few moments. Then someone called, "Timber!" and as though a switch had been turned on, there was an excited babble of voices.  
  
Travis accepted the praises and gasps of awe with good grace. With a twinkle in his eye, he said in his stern taskmaster voice, "Remember, this is only a demonstration. Do not attempt to try this at home." His class, which totaled up to a grand number of five, nodded or laughed their agreement. Glancing at his watch, he added, "I believe it is lunchtime. You are dismissed." With yells of goodbye the students ran off.  
  
"Show-off," a familiar female voice commented from behind him.  
  
Travis' hand had tensed on the hilt of his sword, but relaxed as he recognized the voice. "What are you doing here, Instructor Trepe?" he queried without turning. Forcing himself to act nonchalant, he sheathed his sword and tried to maintain a semblance of calm. In truth, he had been seriously shocked for a second there.  
  
"Watching, and commenting," Quistis answered. "You're quite good with that sword. And, please, call me by my first name. Instructor Trepe just sounds so..old."  
  
Travis shrugged. "As you wish, Instruct-Quistis." She hadn't fooled him one bit. He knew why she was here, to make sure that he was firmly on their side. The thought angered him slightly, but he mastered his temper and decided to play along. "So, what do you want?"  
  
Quistis chuckled as she approached him. "Stop that. I know you aren't fooled. You're a terrible liar."  
  
"You have mortally wounded me, In-Quistis," Travis drawled, pretending to clutch his chest in mock hurt. Quistis smiled at that. "Ha ha. " Growing serious, she said, "The students seem to like you, and you genuinely have a love for this kind of thing. I'm thinking..." She stopped and bit her lip in thought.  
  
"Well, go on," Travis prompted. "You were at the 'I'm thinking' stage. Not good.." An evil glare from Quistis effectively silenced him. "I want to know, why did you come to Balamb? You would have fit in better back at your old Garden."  
  
The other instructor was silent, pondering his answer. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone I said this. Got to maintain the tough guy image, you know. Anyway, it's because, we attacked Balamb, rammed the Garden, were under the control of a madman under the control of an evil sorceress, people tend to look at us and say, hey, he's a Galbadian, and they remember, so subconsciously they start to distrust us. A tad unfairly too, I might add. We just followed orders, to us, you were the enemies, an obstacle blocking our path that we needed to remove. And don't think we haven't suffered losses either. My sister, she was killed when the two Gardens crashed into each other and she fell overboard.." His voice faltered slightly, then regained strength. "The point is, we suffered too. You mourned for your dead, we buried ours, loved ones you had killed. Just because we were Galbadians didn't mean that we were unfeeling machines. We loved, we despaired, we rejoiced too. We were human. It was war, and it was war and the ambition of a crazed Sorceress that led to all this. It's not like our commander pointed to a specific someone and said, "Kill him." You were all faceless foes that we were fighting and we needed to defend ourselves. It was kill or be killed."  
  
His voice was rising, and Quistis flinched with the intensity of it. Noticing, he lowered his volume and continued, "You want to know why I'm here? To give myself a second chance. To give Galbadia Garden a decent shot at forgiveness. To let others understand that we aren't just emotionless robots. We mean something too, and we are sorry."  
  
He stopped, looking almost embarrassed. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he muttered, turning away and walking off. Quistis winced a little. "I'm sorry about your sister," she said softly.  
  
She heard his laugh, bit it was cold and mirthless as the Trabian icelands. "Never mind about it, Instructor, I probably killed someone you knew too." Acknowledging this, she allowed him to vanish from her sight before exiting. He needed some tome to himself.  
  
Her mind was reeling. She'd never, not in a hundred years, imagined. Was this how most Galbadians felt too? Did they deserve the stares, the whispers, the bitterness?  
  
She didn't know. But Travis certainly didn't.  
  
***  
Travis' POV  
  
My mind was in turmoil. It had been a long time since I had blurted out my soul like that to anyone, much less a total stranger whom I'd only known for a couple of days. I wished I could take the whole conversation back, but the words had been spoken, in a fit of unexpected passion. I had truly wanted her to understand at that moment, but now, looking back, I groaned mentally. What was I thinking of? Why should I even try? She was like all the rest of them. Anyway, if the assignment was carried out successfully, I would soon be leaving.  
  
My duty took precedence, my desire for peace second. SeeD rule no. one stated 'Never let your Own feelings get in the way of what you have to do.'  
  
That didn't mean I had to like it though. Author's Note(Yes, another one!) : Some of you too dense to figure out what Edwin's new mission is are kindly advised to take a look at the title again for a hint. Got it? Hope so. Now...R & R TIME!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Soulless Eyes

Chapter Seven: Soulless Eyes  
  
Edwin Darwell, now under the assumed name of Graon Rowan, glanced at his watch as he alighted the train, stepping onto the Deling City platform. He noted that it would be the SeeD practical exam today, and silently he wished his protégé good luck. He paused to glance inconspicuously at his reflection in the glass front of the ticket counter and a stranger looked back. Ed was a master of acting and disguise, and he prided himself on doing all his makeup jobs. He could be an old, rasping woman one day or a tall, stern doctor the next.  
  
His previously straw blond hair had been given an expert dye job, and now it was jet black. A beard had been allowed to grow, making his face look drastically different. Makeup had lightened his tan to a paler, more sickly pallor, to give the impression that he spent more time studying in the indoors than going outside into the sun. Dr. Kadowadi and Tre Tazakin had helped, implanting a device into his voice box so that his voice was deeper and totally unrecognizable. Ed was confident that these changes would alter his appearance too much for his enemies to recognize him. He put on a serious, solemn expression, settling comfortably into the role of the disgruntled Galbadian scientist he had chosen to play. He had actually attended university when he wasn't running about planting bombs and assassinating someone, and he'd majored in science, biology especially. Many a time he'd worked undercover as a learned professor and brought powerful syndicates to its knees.  
  
He smiled inwardly to himself. Judging from his briefing from Tre early this morning, he would enjoy this assignment better than any other. What they were doing was an outrage, a perversion of nature. He would be glad to be part of its downfall.  
  
He unhurriedly walked down the streets, his one bag swinging merrily in his hand. Through Tre's expert hacking skills, he was now registered in the hotel records as having reserved a room and wouldn't have to wait. After another hour of shameless 'perpetration', Tre had Graon Rowan in the citizens' list of records, put him in the Deling University, had him graduate one year before the Sorceress War(the second), noted him as being fanatically loyal to Sorceress Edea/Ultimecia and Vinzer Deling, and added that he had unemployed after Ultimecia's downfall, wandering around doing odd jobs and seeking another chance to help bring his city back to power. Through Seifer's information, they found that the Galbadian commander back then, Rabe Dorgain, now the General and Jacob Caraway's successor, had been buried up to his neck in half the plots in Deling City, including the overseeing the building of an underground lab beneath the city. Cid suspected that had been what the technician, fooling around on the sensors, had found. Seifer's revelation had made the situation even more dire.  
  
Ed still distrusted the blond mercenary a little, after all that had transpired, and found it a bit hard to shake the idea that Cid might have been too soft. He had been one of the few in Garden trusted to keep Seifer's presence secret for the time being, to ensure that the news didn't leak out and send half the students, who all had lost loved ones to the invasion Seifer had led, into a panic and the other half into a murderous rampage. Another part of him chastened himself sternly, pointing out that despite Cid's obvious compassion for the renegade SeeD, the Headmaster was not a fool, and if Seifer held no regrets about what he had done, Cid would certainly have seen it and kicked him so far out of Garden that he'd still be flying when he reached Esthar.  
  
Edwin entered the hotel, signed his name, and was just settling happily in his room with a meal of cold ham, chocolate cake and a bottle of red wine- after all, the spenditure for this mission was all on SeeD budget, so why couldn't he just indulge himself?-when the telephone rang and he was informed that he had a visitor.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"He refuses to identify himself, though he is adamant that you will know him. Do you wish to see him, sir?"  
  
Ed said nothing, though his heart raced. It couldn't be the SeeD; they wouldn't jeopardize his identity when he was undercover. The realization made his blood run cold. It must be...him. Damn, he thought, this is too soon.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Realizing that he was on a open line, he forced his voice to sound normal and said, "Yes. Please send him to my room."  
  
"Very well, sir." The receptionist put down the phone and Ed spent the next few precious minutes composing himself. He slipped on Graon Rowan's dour, serious personality as one might put on clothes, which he was particularly good at. He made sure that he looked excited rather than nervous, anticipatory rather than apprehensive. Brushing the crumbs of cake off his shirt, he straightened his collar just as knocking sounded dully on the door.  
  
This is it, Ed thought, walking forwards.  
  
Graon Rowan pulled open the door, to see a figure wearing a trench coat with a turned up collar accompanied by a bellhop. The stranger shoved past the bellhop rudely and slammed the door shut, ignoring the bellhop's yelp of pain from the other side as the door whacked his nose.  
  
"You're very early," Graon observed laconically.  
  
"Change of plans. Your contact thinks that he was followed, so I came here instead," his guest snapped, removing the trench coat to reveal a dark- haired, handsome man with craggy features. Graon bit back a gasp. "Sir, I had no idea-"  
  
"Shut up," the man snarled, prowling around like an restless cat. "I don't have time for your nonsense." He looked up sharply. "You want to be one of us, Dr, Rowan? You keep your mouth shut at all times unless I tell you to open it, and you work hard. Eventually I might even come to trust you. For now, though," he said contemptuously, "You're an unknown, and you'll be very much in my notice. Be very careful, Doctor. We don't like traitors."  
  
"I hope I can prove myself to you,, one day, and prove you wrong, sir," Graon replied, chastened, eyes downward.  
  
The other came up behind him, and Graon sensed his smile, though he couldn't see it. "I hope so, too, Doctor. Disposing of such problems are so...so messy."  
  
He moved to Graon's front, staring at him challengingly, and the part of him that remained Edwin Darwell shuddered at what he saw in General Rabe Dorgain's eyes. They were a vivid, cobalt blue, but behind that was nothing. No mercy, no compassion, no joy, nothing. Just a dark, empty void where nothing could exist. All this man knew was satisfaction, precision and efficiency.  
  
Soulless eyes. The eyes of a monster.  
  
*** It was dark, fittingly, it seemed, an aura to match the hideousness of all they had done here. The only light came from the computer screens in the corner of the room, where Dr. Zane Amrily sat.  
  
He was staring intently at the monitors, where the face of Revival loomed, white and dark and anxious. "I need those codes to the main computers, sir," the spy said quickly, words tumbling out nervously. "Instructor Darwell left this morning on a mission, and it could mean-"  
  
"You shall have them tomorrow anytime as is convenient," Zane said, dismissing Revival's request.  
  
"One of the SeeDs seem to be really suspicious of me, though everyone else seems to have accepted me."  
  
"Oh, really? Who?"  
  
"It's an instructor-oh, crap, my roommate's coming back! I-I need to go!" Revival hastily switched off the device, and the spy's face faded from the screen. Zane swore, then caught the imposing figure of Rabe Dorgain moving towards him. "How goes the project?" the general asked.  
  
"Well enough. Revival is perceptive and resourceful, and I have no doubt that the project will be successful."  
  
"It'd better be," Rabe replied coldly. "I've spent much time and resources on this, and I'd like to see my attention paid off."  
  
"You won't regret it," Zane assured him. "Was the new candidate eligible to join us?" he queried, eager to turn the conversation to safer waters.  
  
The general pondered on the subject. "He does appear enthusiastic and almost hopelessly patriotic to the point of blind worship, and certainly he is intelligent. I asked him some scientific questions no ordinary person could answer and he reeled off the answers easily. I have decided to accept him for the time being, but only time will tell to prove if he will be a valuable asset or not."  
  
"Will you lead him here?" Zane asked.  
  
"Yes, but blindfolded. The path to the surface will be hidden until his loyalty is proved beyond a shadow of a doubt to be unshakeable."  
  
"Your precautions are wise, General," Zane responded.  
  
"As they should be," Rabe returned emotionlessly. "Shall we quit bantering and start the explanation you promised?"  
  
"Right, sir." Zane reached into his lab coat and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "As you can see, General..." he begun.  
  
*** The paramagic course for beginners ended with Rinoa shuffling her notes and smiling at the class pleasantly. "Good day, cadets, and I expect an essay on the properties of monsters in the Fire Cavern next Tuesday!" she announced amid comical groans of dismay. The class picked up their books and started to head out, but Rinoa caught Phoenix's eye and motioned for her to stay behind.  
  
The girl walked shyly to stand in front of the teacher's desk and waited. Rinoa smiled approvingly at her. "Your theory could use a little brushing up-but that practical was just incredible! I don't think I'd never seen anyone learn to draw and cast level two spells so fast. Did you learn how to do it on your own before or are you just a child prodigy or something?"  
  
Phoenix blushed with pleasure at the Sorceress' praise. "It just comes naturally, y'know?" she said self-consciously. "I think about it, and...that's it."  
  
"You'll certainly be a great spellcaster someday," Rinoa congratulated her student warmly. "And it's nice to see that you are modest too. You may go now. Just wanted to tell you."  
  
Phoenix skipped cheerfully out of her class and went to her dorm. As she did so, she caught sight of Instructor Axiliam at the far side of the foyer, arguing softly with a stranger, judging from the expression on his face and the motion of his hands. Travis raised his voice, and she heard the words, "...shouldn't have...Sorceress..." He paused and stared suspiciously at Phoenix, so she averted her gaze and continued on her way, inwardly worrying, and suspecting, a lot of things.  
  
Just who is Revival? And, seriously, were you half-expecting the guy in the trench coat to be Seifer? Sorry. Just had to ask. What is the 'project'? What was Travis talking about? You'll find out, folks, as the story unfolds.  
  
R & R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight:In the Bushes

Chapter Eight: In the Bushes  
  
Author's Note: I absolutely LOVE writing Author's Notes! *Smiles* Therefore, this is pointless. Just ignore the bit of weird authory nonsense and just read the story already! What are you still looking here for?!!!  
  
It was a pretty normal morning as Quistis Trepe walked in a stately manner down the Garden corridor, with, as usual, many single and hopeful males staring at her with something akin to worship, most of whom she very well knew belonged to her fan club. Bunch of devoted disciples were more like it, she thought, suppressing a smile. Her momentary smile faded quickly as she spied a dejected-looking Xu stomping her way to Squall's office. Alarm bells clanged in her head as Xu spotted her too and rushed over, looking distraught.  
  
"Xu! What is it?" Quistis demanded in concern, her mind imagining all kinds of horrible predicaments Xu could have landed in. "You look like...like someone's given you a Marlboro as a present!"  
  
"Worse than that," Xu said gloomily with a dramatic sweep of her arm.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked, already picturing the worst.  
  
"Someone beat me," Xu moaned.  
  
"That's all?" Quistis let out a burst of breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "For a second there, I thought-"  
  
"First Squall, then Nida, others, and now this Galbadian guy," Xu continued mournfully. "I've been defeated by no less than ten people the last three years. It's never happened before. Quistis, I swear I'm losing my edge. It's a good thing you managed to beat eight of them and retain our image."  
  
Quistis couldn't help but grin. She was the CC Card King, and damn proud of her 'title' bestowed upon her by the card fanatics. It was not officially known, but the person who had last held her position had been Dr Kadowadi, a great card player, but, again, this was not officially known. The last time someone had beaten her was Squall. He'd won her Gilgamesh card fair and square, and Quistis frowned at the memory. That was a very good card which had taken her eons to find. No matter. Another day, another challenge.  
  
Something clicked in her brain. She puzzled about it for a moment, then realized what Xu had said. "Galbadian....he wouldn't happen to be that new instructor, would he? That Travis Axiliam fellow?"  
  
"Exactly!" Xu declared. "It's so humiliating. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to remain in deep depression for the rest of the day. Maybe I'll challenge Club to a card game. Winning one might make me feel better. See you around, and good luck in defeating him!" She walked away, still wearing her doom and gloom expression.  
  
Quistis chuckled. Xu could be so melodramatic sometimes. Tucking a strand of hair that had unaccountably slipped out behind her ear, Quistis resumed her walk to the Training Centre for her next class.  
  
*** Travis slashed at the Grat and, being the puny creature that it was, crashed down with a pathetic roar. He wiped the greenish blood on the grass with marked distaste. Wiping the sweat on his brow-it had been about the fifteenth Grat-he detected movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around, ready to deal death with his sword, and easily dispatched his sixteenth Grat for the day.  
  
The mocking sound of applause sounded, and Travis scowled as he swung towards the source of the clapping, knowing full well who it was. He leaned upon his sword, adopting a deliberate stance of casualness as the intruder appeared.  
  
"What in Hyne's name are you doing here?" he snapped, glaring at the other man.  
  
"You are so friendly, Travis," the other drawled. "Is that any way to treat a comrade?"  
  
"Like hell you are a comrade," was the cold reply. The two men exchanged looks of extreme dislike. Travis was the first to speak. "Okay, just spit it out already, Killean."  
  
Killean glowered, but reached into his overcoat and handed over the diskette Travis had requested. The instructor's eyes lit up at the sight of it, and he snatched it away and tucked it securely into a pocket sewn on the inside of his jacket. "Thanks, Kil. I believe that will be all."  
  
"You really believe having the codes will assist you in finding the traitor in our midst?" Killean demanded.  
  
"That's none of your business, Kil, until I say so. Despite your bluster, I still overrank you, and you will treat me with proper respect."  
  
Killean knew it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine, sir," he snarled, an edge in his tone. Your wish is my command." The sarcasm was so strong, it practically oozed out of every word. He didn't even bother to hide it. Travis sniffed irritably and chose to ignore the insolence, for now. He turned away. Not bothering to look at Killean, he said candidly, "You should go, or the Balambians will find you. One is even coming right over here now."  
  
There was no answer, only a soft rustle as Killean took his leave. To where, only Killean and Hyne knew. Travis sheathed Dragon's Flight, practice now the last thing on his mind. He had a class starting in ten minutes' time, and he had to leave now if he didn't want to be late.  
  
He took his leave. Unknown to him, eyes and ears had seen and overheard the entire conversation, and now Seifer Almasy rose from the ground behind a convenient clump of bushes as soon as the echo of Travis' footsteps had long faded, pondering the unusual nature of the words he had eavesdropped on. He ought to know Killean, his mind dimly recognized, but for now the memory stayed elusive and far away.  
  
Deep in thought, he departed from the Training Centre, only to bump into another person. He muttered apologies brusquely, not in the mood for sweet talk, and barged past. A familiar voice brought him short though. "You may take off that ridiculous hat, Mr Almasy, and perhaps we can discuss the reason as to what you are doing here." Damn, it's Trepe, Seifer thought, unpleased. He didn't remove his wide- brimmed hat which served to shield his well-known features to prying eyes, though he did to turn to face Quistis. He sighed eloquently. "Talk to our high and mighty commander and maybe he'll tell you why, Instructor. Your suspicions, though clearly well-meaning, pierces my heart. I am absolutely innocent this time."  
  
"You've given me little reason for trust," Quistis grumbled, though her mind reeled at the idea that Squall, of all people, would sanction Seifer's return to Garden, much less allow him to walk freely about.  
  
"True," Seifer conceded, "but you could try for a little less you-are-a- criminal voice and a more civil tone."  
  
Quistis threw up her hands, frustrated. "I see time has not made you politer any one bit," she retorted. "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, making it clear that she wouldn't leave until he gave her a credible explanation.  
  
"I can't tell you," the blond replied smugly. "It's HSS and only Squall and the Headmaster have the authority to release it. Now if you don't want students to spot the face of the notorious Sorceress' Knight and run about screaming madly, I'll be going now. So long, Instructor." Humming merrily, he departed, his highly enjoyable confrontation with Quistis driving all thoughts of Travis and Killean to the back of his mind.  
  
Knowing he was right, though it irked her to no end to admit it, even to herself, Quistis removed her prized Save the Queen whip and entered the Training Centre, making a mental note to have a long conversation with Squall and, yes, to challenge Garden's newest card champion to a game of Triple Triad.  
  
*** Selphie was very happy. The trainees, some among them would-be SeeDs, had returned recently last night, and it was, therefore, party time. Though she was officially only in charge of the Garden festival, she was unofficially Balamb Garden's most popular party planner, and Cheryl Lee, the head of the social activities committee, having come down with a nasty cold, thankfully handed over the responsibility to her.  
  
"Calm down," beseeched a bemused Irvine as he watched Selphie dashing around so fast she looked like a blurry streak of yellow. They were standing in the ballroom, where the ball, as usual, was to be held. Other students were arranging the food (ordered by Selphie, paid out of her own pockets when the budget granted to the committee couldn't cover the expense) or on stepladders holding buckets of paint, brushes and balloons.  
  
"Calm down!!!???" Selphie screeched practically into his ear, stopping for a brief moment. "This has to be perfect! I'm in charge! If they don't like it, it'll be all my fault!" Selphie gulped , then added, "Who knows, I might be fired for being a lousy director!" This possibility having just occurred to her, made her groan and become apprehensive.  
  
"You worry too much, Selph," Irvine consoled his girlfriend soothingly, who was now trying to absorb the startling idea that she might lose her beloved job. "Every one who has half a brain loves your parties. The last Garden Festival was a hit."  
  
"I guess you're right," Selphie replied cheerfully, fully recovered from her brief bout of depression. She dashed off again, pausing to scold a student who had dripped some paint onto the floor. Irvine smiled. Dear, active Selphie-she couldn't remain sad for twenty seconds even if she tried.  
  
He glanced at his watch. The ball was still six hours away. Glancing at the chaos around him, but ordered chaos nonetheless, he followed Selphie to the stage to help check that the audio equipment was all set up and ready to blast away.  
  
*** Phoenix sat comfortably on a chair in the library, reading a book titled 'Ventures into Sorcery', an account of a real Sorceress who had lived long ago. Though she had used her powers for good, she had been shunned by some superstitious people and repeatedly rebuffed. She had written, 'Power brings with it many liberties and special abilities, but the cost of the gain makes me wonder if it really is worth it in the end.' The Sorceress had died to save the people of Esthar from a herd of Ruby Dragons that had flown over from the Island Closest to Heaven. Which, in the end, had led to their ultimate downfall. Too trusting of sorcery, they had permitted Adel to take control, only to discover too late that she was insane.  
  
Phoenix sighed as she returned the book to its original position. All day long she had been hearing excited whispers all over Garden about the graduation ceremony scheduled for tonight. She, like the other lowly cadets, had been green with envy as they envisioned their elders in their smart uniforms, shaking hands with the headmaster. Phoenix envied them; there was no way she could possibly become a SeeD, ever.  
  
"Oh, hello, Phoenix!" came a cheerful voice from behind her, and Phoenix half turned with surprise. Rinoa's luminous eyes were crinkled with bright humor and genuine delight as she smiled, a sweet smile that made Phoenix feel warm all over. "Ventures into Sorcery?" Rinoa asked, reading the title off the spine. "No offense, but I didn't think you were into this type of books. It always makes me feel so sad, seeing as C'leoissan and I are both, you know, sorceresses, so I feel a certain kind of empathy towards her."  
  
"It is sad. And...so true," Phoenix agreed softly, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Rinoa, not hearing, said, "So, are you going to the ball?" When Phoenix's expression became gloomy, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, of course! You haven't attained SeeDship yet, so you can't go."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," the girl muttered in response.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea," Rinoa declared. "You could come in with me! They'd let you in if I say so. How about that?"  
  
"Really?" Phoenix exclaimed breathlessly. "So you'll do this for me?"  
  
"Certainly!" the sorceress beamed. "Just meet me at the entrance of the ballroom at nine o' clock. It'll end at midnight when they release the fireworks. It's truly a spectacular sight. You can bring a date if you want."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Phoenix said gratefully.  
  
"Don't mention it. None o' clock, okay, in your uniform. Don't forget! See you later!" With a smile, Rinoa turned on her heel and left.  
  
Phoenix smiled. Everything was all turning out nicely the way she wanted them. Humming happily under her breath, she took another book and resumed reading.  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter, the SeeD Graduation Ball! Not much in the way of revelations, but it'll go nicely into building up the Quivis. You're probably thinking, huh? right now. And you don't need me to tell you why. Squall lovers, I know he doesn't appear too much in the story, but pls don't flame! This story was supposed to revolve around Quistis, Phoenix and Travis. Don't worry. More appearances, as well as Squinoas, will be seen later. That goes for Seifer too. His role, though mimorr, is pretty much important, but he won't be seen much, seeing as Squall banned him from walking about (though he broke that rule). Sorry for taking so long to update! See you next chap. 


	10. Chapter Nine: The SeeD Graduation Ball

Chapter Nine: The SeeD Graduation Ball  
  
Author's Note: Omigosh, where has all the time gone to?!!! I haven't updated for two months, and I'm sooooooo sorry! Well, my teachers seem hellbent on overworking me to death, so I won't be able to update again for some time. Argh. School's horrible, sometimes. Okay, lights, camera, action!  
  
The ball was on in full swing, with many SeeD couples spinning around on the dance floor. Phoenix leaned against a pillar, watching but not making the effort to join any of them. She was extremely pleased to have been able to capture Rinoa's attention—perhaps they could even be friends. Yes, all was right in Phoenix Kalliran's world.  
  
At that exact moment, the subject of Phoenix's musings sauntered past, with the commander in tow. The sorceress looked absolutely gorgeous in a killer black dress and sapphire earrings. In fact, she would still have looked great anyway in a burlap sack. Some people just have all the luck, Phoenix thought wistfully. The two of them matched together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and looked perfectly happy to be with each other. Phoenix was a little jealous of their compatibility with each other—surely no male in his right mind would ever love her so soul-wrenchingly like that to do something like launch himself into subzero space to rescue her—and Squall had done precisely that and more for his flame.  
  
Spotting her, Rinoa waved cheerily. "Hey, Phoenix! It looks a little lonely there. Why aren't you hitting the floor?"  
  
Biting her lip, Phoenix responded lamely, "I, ah, don't know anyone here, and well......" she let her voice trail off.  
  
"Anti-social or just shy?" Rinoa asked. "Do you know this was the very wall Squall was leaning on when we first met?" she went on with an infectious grin. "Maybe this a good-luck wall. If you're patient enough, maybe the guy of your dreams will come over."  
  
"Ha ha," Phoenix said. "but thanks for the encouragement anyway."  
  
Eyes On Me began to play, and Rinoa smiled. "There it is, Squall," she said happily, grabbing the commander's arm and dragging him away despite his protests. "see you later, Phoenix!" she yelled over his shoulder. "Waltzing the night away, hopefully." Then they were in each other's arms and staring adoringly into each other's eyes, gone inside a little world of their own where, for a while, all cares and worries were tucked away. Phoenix sighed. Devastating beauty, devastating boyfriend, devastating powers—yup, some people DO have it all.  
  
Phoenix suddenly became aware of a presence next to her. She turned and almost swooned then and there. That's the absolutely bluest eyes I've ever seen in my whole life, she thought dazedly, gazing into two perfect, cerulean orbs.  
  
Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome smiled, flashing white teeth at her, and her knees went weak. They should ban megawatt smiles like that, she thought, her heart having been reduced to a lump of quivering jelly and her intestines twisted to impossible angles.  
  
"Hi," he said in a rich, fluting tenor voice, and her heart melted. Looking self-consciously at the floor, she was surprised to note that she couldn't see her heart oozing out of her shoes. She managed to blurt out a "Hey" in return.  
  
"You're the new student, aren't you?" he asked. "How come you can attend the graduation party already?"  
  
"I was invited by Miss Heartilly," she responded shakily, still not yet recovered from the sight of that dazzling smile.  
  
"Oh. A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be left standing alone in a corner," he continued solemnly. "That would not be hospitable at all. Why don't we take a tour of Balamb Garden together, with the dance floor as the first stop? Would you like that?"  
  
"I...,,,yes, very much," Phoenix mumbled, at a loss of words. One thought kept swirling around in her brain. Was he moving in on her? He was really cute......Her rational mind howled, Gaia to Phoenix, stop staring at his baby blues, you know what your guardian will say when he finds out! The other more rebellious part thought resentfully, He's always ordering me about, isn't it time I had some fun? Who gives a damn about him anyway. I am intellectually mature enough to make my own decisions already, for Hyne's sake! Aloud, she said, "Go ahead. Lead the way, Mr. Guide."  
  
He flashed her an amused glance. "That's right, I haven't told you my name. Darmien Vartieg, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Just an acquaintance......? Phoenix thought, a little disappointed. Never mind. Even that was better than nothing. She beamed up at him. "Phoenix Kalliran."  
  
He steered her towards the center of the ballroom. "Cool name," he said softly, "for an incredibly cool person like you."  
  
Phoenix's heart was starting to turn somersaults somewhere in the vicinity of her ribcage. She gulped. "Nice of you to say that," she squeaked. "Though it isn't true, of course."  
  
"It definitely is," Darmien insisted with his amazing smile. Phoenix's bones magically turned to water again as he turned to face her, his perfect smile lighting up his chiseled movie star features. In his eyes she saw true caring for her, something she still had not grown used to seeing in the eyes of her new friends around her in Garden; Rinoa, Shirley, Darmien, her classmates......an alien emotion she had never seen in her guardian's cold eyes. The scars on her wrists stung with the bitter memories of his cruelty, and for a moment the world blurred as she fought to hold back the scream of bitter anguish rising within her chest.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Darmien inquired, staring at her momentarily vacant expression. "Did I say anything wrong?" His obvious unabashed concern made her feel a little guilty, a little elated, that there existed people who would care about her so much.  
  
She nodded, and forced a smile onto her face. "Sure. Let's go, then. Thanks so much for your time."  
  
"You're welcome," he answered warmly. He reached over, and grabbing her hand in a strong, but surprisingly gentle grip, escorted her to the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," she told him nervously. "Are you certain......"  
  
"Relax. I'll lead," Darmien replied, with a reassuring smile. He put his hand on her waist, held her hand with the other, and joined the other spinning couples. A new song begun, a soft, vaguely wistful one that stirred Phoenix's heart. It was perfect; here, with the guy of her dreams, among people who actually wanted to be friends with her.  
  
Nothing could last forever, she knew, though, with infinite sadness. Not for someone like her. Darmien's hand was firm upon hers as he spun her around slowly, and she gazed into the dark, mysterious depths of his midnight eyes. She wished—oh, how she wished with all her heart that she could have been normal, like everyone else. But no, fate had to force this on her. Her guardian's invisible presence seemed to hover above her head, his lips twisted in that condescending, always mocking smile that seemed to laugh at a dark joke no one but he could see. Always he blocked her life, her chance for the happiness she dreamed of but could never quite grasp. He ruled her with an iron grip of fear, and it was all she could do not to break down under the strain every time her punished her.  
  
For her own good. Yeah, right. She smiled at the memory; a bitter smile, tinged with self-mockery. Damn you, she silently cursed him. Damn you, damn them all......  
  
*** Quistis walked through the ballroom, politely refusing invitations to dance from her many admirers. Her cool azure gaze scanned the room, seeking—then zeroed in on the object of her attention. Travis Axiliam was standing in a corner, emerald eyes animated as he talked to a few of his students. His handsome features were complimented by the dark blue SeeD uniform—though uncomfortable and hot to wear at times, it had to be admitted it gave the wearer a certain military charisma. Dark rainbows shimmered in his glossy black hair under the soft light emanating from the ceiling.  
  
When she was about a foot away from him, he looked up and smiled brightly as he noted her approach. He disengaged himself from a SeeD graduate and walked up to her, a smirk on his lips. "I know," he informed her, his smirk deepening into an evil grin.  
  
"Know what?" she blinked.  
  
"That you are the Card King, of course," he said cheerfully. "And I'm going to beat you, and win your best cards. How about that?"  
  
Quistis couldn't keep a smile from her own face. "Deal. You're on. How did you figure it out?"  
  
"I'm not an imbecile," he retorted. "Some of your fellow members dropped a few hints that were so blatantly hard to miss. Spade told me that the Card King was a 'she' and the Princess Diamonds commented that while I might have beat them, I would never beat the ultimate ice queen. And other little details......"  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," she drawled.  
  
"You should be," he said with his classic smirk. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Shall we?" he asked with a bow, shuffling the cards with a flourish.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"The sooner, the better."  
  
Quistis pulled out her own formidable pack of cards and felt a grin cover her face. "We shall, then. If I win......you'll polish my boots for a month. And you'll have to ask Dallie Freddington out on a date."  
  
"Hey, that's asking a little too much. Feh. The mere thought of being with that self-loving little bitch is more than I can handle." He considered. "On the other hand......if I win, you'll clean my sword for two months! And you'll go out with me on a date."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the Card King. No one can beat you. Right?"  
  
Quistis smiled ominously. "You'll be finding that out real soon. Secret area, the training center?"  
  
"Fine." With that, they departed in high spirits.  
  
*** Rinoa nestled her head into Squall's shoulder and sighed with contentment. The commander of Balamb Garden had his arm on her waist and was gazing at the perfect view of the vista of silvery stars scattered around the night sky like sparkling diamonds on velvet, the stars reflected in the dark, liquid depths of his blue-gray eyes. His other hand was absent-mindedly stroking her long, black hair.  
  
Unable to contain herself any longer, Rinoa blurted out, "Okay, 'fess up already! What in Hyne's name is going on around here?"  
  
Squall turned to look at her with acute astonishment in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Rinoa pulled away from Squall's embrace, planting her arms firmly on her waist. "Don't act stupid," she declared. "Ever since you got that phone call the other day you've been working late hours, spending a lot of time with Cid and Tre, looking at me and treating me like fragile glass as though afraid I'm going to fall dead at any moment. So, what's up? Give me the scoop. It's got something to do with the fact I'm a sorceress, isn't it? Don't give me that deadpan expression, Squall Leonheart. I know you very well, and the only times you wear that look, you've got something to hide."  
  
Squall sighed in exasperation. "Rinoa, this is highly confidential business, and I am not authorized to leak out information of any kind—"  
  
"Just shut up, Squall!" she flung at him, now thoroughly annoyed. "Don't give me that 'professional SeeD commander' voice. So you don't trust me? Especially when this 'highly confidential business' concerns me?"  
  
"That's not it, Rinoa. But you have to understand that—"  
  
She cut him off again. "Look, figure it out yourself. If I don't know a single thing about whatever is out there right now, how am I supposed to defend myself when the time comes? Think about it, really hard. You're my knight, Squall. You're supposed to do what's best for me."  
  
Squall sighed. "Sometimes I don't know whether I was just plain insane or hopelessly romantic when I offered to be your knight," he muttered, a grumpy expression appearing on his previously impassive face. "Fine. Listen......"  
  
He told her everything. When he was done, Rinoa's face had become stricken. "So, it could be......anyone," she mumbled, distraught.  
  
"Yes, anyone," Squall echoed. "Even your friends. People you know......"  
  
"Argh!" Rinoa growled as she sprang to her feet in an instant, her eyes now blazing with barely hidden frustration. "Wasn't Ultimecia bad enough? Now that there's a chance for a normal life, the Galbadians have to mess it up all again, as usual!" Suddenly deflated, she looked at Squall, forlorn. "I understand why you wanted to protect me from this. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I," said the commander as gently as he was able, as he held the sorceress in his arms and let her tears flow unchecked, dampening his SeeD uniform. Frankly, he didn't give a damn about his uniform. Silently he stood there, and though the view was as perfect as ever, it was somehow dimmed in Squall's sight.  
  
Author's Note: Whew, finally done. Next chapter will be a little slow in coming up, sorry for the inconvenience! And......don;y forget to......READ & REVIEW, OR THE CURSE OF THE AUTHOR WILL FALL UPON YOU! MUAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
